Vault Boy
Background frameless | right | 150px | vault boy hud Once a honest and proud mascot of a toy-weaponry and practical war related items industry, Vault Boy's days of advertising stardom came to a sudden end due to an accident revolving around a shady deal with Libyan nationalists and his entire company's fortune. Despite all of that, he keeps a professional salesman's smirk and an overly positive attitude in the face of war, trying to strike some scammy gun deals with the other mercenaries. Or resorting on the more..."direct" ways to make his own way in such a violent economical and social reality. *'Affiliation': Neutral *'Likes': Vault-Tec products, Pipboy 3000, bobbleheads *'Dislikes': nuclear radiation, tribals (AcidLead): He's like the Stay-Puft marshmellow man of the Lost Rebels, but a little less flammable. If all advertising prospects were capable of coming alive... Ugh. That was a bad thing to think about. Abilities HP: 70-160 -your hitpoints are dependent on your endurance stat Run Power: 0.8 - 1.25 -your run power is dependent on your agility stat M1: Ranged Weapon - your ranged weapon is dependent on your intelligence stat Tier 1a: Pistol Tier 1b: Laser Pistol Tier 2a: Hunting Rifle Tier 2b: Laser Rifle Tier 3: Combat Shotgun Tier 4: Winchester P94 Plasma Rifle Tier 5: Gauss Rifle M2: Melee Weapon - your melee weapon is dependent on your strength stat Tier 1a: Knife Tier 1b: Power Fist Tier 2: Lead Pipe Tier 3a: Baseball Bat Tier 3b: Shishkebab Tier 4: Thermic Lance Tier 5a: Super Sledge Tier 5b: Deathclaw Gauntlet Every time Vault Boy respawns, a new set of SPECIAL stats are randomly generated from a range of 1 to 10. Check stat rolls for more information. The Vault Boy has a special charisma based aura, that either auto-regens nearby teammates, or hurts them, similar to the healer's auto-regen. 10 charisma gives nearby allies +5 hp/sec, while 1 charisma gives nearby allies -4 hp/sec. Perception affects your weapon spread, and reload time. Agility also affects your max ammo count. Luck contributes to a general damage modifier for your weapons; higher luck lets you deal more damage, and vice versa. You can press 2 to open up the Pipboy to check your stats, and scroll through with 1 and 3. Vault Boy also spawns with perks based on his stats. Please refer to perk rolls for more information. Strategy Every weapon barring the pistol and knife can be useful. The hunting rifle has decent accuracy and fire rate, so it is good for a hit-and-run playstyle. The combat shotgun is deadly in conjunction with high agility. The plasma rifle has a fast fire rate, and is good for space control. The gauss rifle is his most deadly ranged weapon, dealing upwards of 40+ damage per shot, easily 3 shotting most classes. Each melee weapon serves approximately the same purpose, to damage people in close proximity without wasting ammo, or for superior dps. The pipe and bat are decent rapid fire hitters. The thermic lance spawns a flame on hit to deal afterburn damage. The super sledge is immensely powerful and has a moving disjointed hitbox. Depending on which part of the animation you hit them with, it flings them off in a different direction. Generally, if you have a high charisma, you may want to stick with your teammates, and if you have low charisma you will almost always want to separate, unless there's a nearby healer. Category:Classes